


Meddling Old Men

by Brennah_K



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, My Timeline's my own.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the Greater Good” - more than Albus has muttered the inane phrase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Old Men

**Author's Note:**

> My timeline's my own and in no way invokes any canon that I know of.

1550 BCE.

Morrigan, Queen of the Island of Avallach, smiled gently into the stiff unyielding expression of her fae husband, King Guigomar. Immortal, he was refraining from holding their half-blood daughter, under the misconception that the mortal child might be too fragile to survive his strength.

“Dearest, surely, you will not allow Morgana to believe that your only mortal daughter is not as cherished by her father as her eight sisters.”

Grimacing, he gave a rueful shake of his head and, reluctantly, extended his arms for the child.

No sooner than he cradled his child in his arms – the child giggled happily causing birds across the island to break into joyous song.

 

1250 BCE.

Mordron sighed with frustration as she watched her younger sister staring off into the endless waves. She had warned her father countless times that his most curious daughter was being called away from their island home by the curiosities of the mortal world. The fact that he permitted her other sisters to come and go as they pleased, but confined his youngest, mortal, daughter to the timeless island only served to amplify her longing for the far-away lands.

Nimue glanced over at Mordron, easily understanding her sister's frustrations. Their father's constraints on their younger sister were not only unfair but were actually worsening the problem.

“Our sister will run away soon – I think.” Nimue murmered softly.

Mordron jerked her eyes to her sister, but saw only truth in her sister's eyes. After a moment, she nodded jerkily.

“But will she return?”

Nimue was silent as she stared at their sister.

 

927 BCE.

Ninainne ran into her father's council room, pausing as he gestured his advisers away.

“Morgana... Morgana's gone. We can't find her. Not anywhere.” The huntress cried, fearing her father's wrath.

 

470 BCE.

As a gust of wind swept past her, Morgana looked longingly toward the skies, wishing that she could once again fly as she had on Avallach. Before she realized what was happening, her form shrunk and twisted, reforming into a gleaming black crow. Cawing her laughter, she took off – sweeping and tumbling on the updrafts and thermals... entirely unaware of the keen blue eyes watching her.

In the weeks that followed, Morgana concentrated on regaining the abilities that she had possessed on the Apple Isle. On Avallach, it had taken only a thought to garner whatever result she wished; in the mortal world, a wish would occasionally achieve her wishes, but more often than not, she was forced to utter the words for what she wished – as if the energies of the mortal world needed her words to translate her desires.

As he walked away from the shadowed edges of the copse where he had been tracking the dark haired woman, a tall elderly man with a graying beard and keen blue eyes stroked his beard and considered what he had just witnessed. Blaise's days were growing short, but there was another who could make the best use of what he had seen.

His young protege, Merlin, had a great destiny set before him. Blaise was certain of that, but with no one to guide him in his use of the powers and abilities that he had inherited from his demonic father, Merlin might well stray into the wicked ways that his father had intended.

Blaise had watched the woman for weeks and noted that, despite her wonderous supernatural abilities, the woman seemed devoid of malice – choosing only to enjoy the wonders of nature itself, but causing no harm to others.

 

200 BCE.

Watching her young protege with pride, Morgana nodded to the boy to continue. His powers and abilities were growing day by day, and his control while, tenuous, was increasing. She had never considered the possibility that humans were capable of accessing the powers of nature, and now that she knew that the beings were capable of even the meager usage of it – the possibilities were quite intriguing. Could she bring the wonders of Avallach to humans?

 

100 AD..

“Morgana, your desires, while noble are naive. Yes, superficially, giving humans access to magic would seem to be for the greater good, but you truly have no concept of the foolishness and ignorance of the commoners.”

Smiling mildly at the aging man, Morgana nodded to his familiar complaint. Merlin seemed to have little faith in the abilities of the average man to avoid the temptations of magic that Morgana suspected his former mentor Blaise, a man of religion, may have instilled in him. During their brief interview, in which Blaise had petitioned her to take Merlin into training, the late priest had gone on ponderously about his fears that, without proper guidance, Merlin would succumb to the sins of mankind.

Merlin, as a result, seemed to have little faith in the wisdom of his brother man, but was intensely interested in interfering with the plans and intrigues of their ruling classes.

 

730 AD.

Morgana raised her hand levitating the body of her protege, Mordred, to a bower of rose brambles. Had the foolish boy not wounded, mortally, her former protege, Merlin, Morgana might have been tempted to hunt the man down and do so herself.

The uses to which he had put her gifts to him, sickened her. Merlin had confused both Arthur and Mordred's mother, bringing about Mordred's cursed birth, just as he had confounded Uther to rape the wife of an ally to bring about Arthur as his prophesied savior– destined to overthrow his cruel father. Blind to the consequences of his own manipulations,. Merlin had ignored Arthur's own flaws, instabilities, and war mongering until Britain embroiled in a seemingly unending string of civil wars.

Only then, seeing the need to restrain Arthur, had he manipulated the birth of a new hero, to follow in his father's footsteps, feeding the boy another prophesy of a 'May child' that promised to bring joy and peace to the kingdom. Foolishly, Merlin had never truly recognized the frailty of his ruling class and had entrusted Mordred to an uncaring guardian who turned around and gave Arthur the prophecy.

Morgana had only finally stepped in when Arthur, after having been frustrated by Merlin's spells protecting Mordred, ordered all of the children born in May to be placed on a rickety ship. She would have saved all of the children if she could have, but had arrived too late, and had only saved Mordred due to Merlin's own spells.

With her guidance, Mordred had brought peace and joy to Britain for several years until Merlin had once again interfered – ensuring that his misguided plans came to pass.

As Mordred's burial pyre burnt to ashes, Morgana swore that she would find Merlin and see to it that he would never again distort her gifts to such an unworthy purpose.

Miles away, her sister, Vivaine brought forth another half-blood child: the child of her love, Merlin. Feeling her lover's life slip away, she smiled down at the keen, blue eyed child and began to sing, “Oh, my little bumble bee, you are such a gift to me.”

She had come across Merlin in her search for her lost sister and had seduced him, in the guise of learning his magics, to worm the information of her sister’s whereabouts from him. Although the man, having broken from his former mentor could not satisfy her quest, he had given her a gift of another sort. 

 

1789 AD.

Percival Louise Dumbledore scanned the circle of stones that he had apparrated into. Barely escaping the persecution of the Club des Impartiaux royalist faction, that he had been counseling, Louise had returned to Britain intending to work for the greater good as he had in France, and bring about the ideal aristocracy that his ancestor had dreamed of centuries earlier.

Had it not been for that witch Morgaine, he would have established a viable aristocracy in France, but the woman had stirred the masses against him, uncomprehending that commoners could not be trusted to act in their own good.

 

1881:  
Percival reached out and pulled his dear boy from his wife Kendra's arms. The child's keen blue eyes sparkled brilliantly and held a wisdom beyond his age.

 

A/N If you're even mildly curious about my source for Morgana's, Merlin's, and Mordred's back grounds – remove the spaces:

Http:// en. Wikipedia. Org/ wiki/ Morgan_le_Fay  
Http:// en. Wikipedia. Org/ wiki/ Merlin  
Http:// en.wikipedia. Org/ wiki/ Mordred


End file.
